Promise
by Procella
Summary: "…Can you promise me something, Ken?" "Anything." "Promise me you won't let my death hold you back. I don't want you to be sad… promise me that when the right person comes along, you won't let me stop you from following your heart."


**[A/N: Yeah yeah, I should be working on Face Down and Image of the Invisible, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.**

**So on tumblr, I saw thing about Tammy coming back, and my brain began talking. My brain told me that Tammy wouldn't be able to come back because she probably died of syphilis too… one feelstorm and discussion with my best friend later, I decided I should write a one-shot on it.**

**Then I saw someone complaining about dialogue-only fics, and got all pissed off. All writing styles are beautiful as long as they're written **_**right**_**. So I decided to write a dialogue only fic, but couldn't get any ideas.**

**So I merged the two things that were on my to-write list and this was born.**

**I would like to take a moment to express how HARD it was to write this. I tend to tell the story with descriptions and details and relationships instead of actual dialogue. So this was a challenge for me. Hopefully, I pulled it off… but I think I failed. Putting it here in order for people to see and critique. **

**I think the worse part about writing this, was that I was not allowed to put the names of who's talking, so I had to emphasize some character traits in order to make it clear who's speaking. (Though I think Stan and Kyle are kind of hard to tell between…)**

**By the way, I modified their ages (shocker) I don't have an exact age… somewhere between 13 and 15. Maybe 14. **

**So without further ado, I present the source of my frustration over the past week.]**

* * *

"Do you know where Kenny is?"

"No dude, sorry."

"Any ideas at all? He's been gone for like, a week now"

"He always does this though…"

"Yeah, but his girlfriend doesn't always die a day after he disappears"

"Are you saying he's a murderer?"

"_No_. She died of syphilis, remember?"

"I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff."

"What I'm saying is that Kenny probably doesn't know."

"What? That Tammy's dead?"

"We should go find him."

"I see your point… but maybe he was just sick the day before she died… then he found out she did and-"

"Don't finish that sentence; I don't like any of the possible endings."

"I was going to saw took a leave from school but okay…"

"Let's just find him. The sooner we do, the better I'll feel."

* * *

"Kenny!? Kenny, are you in there!?"

"He's probably not home. The lights are off… nevermind."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Dude, where have you been?!"

"Looking for Tammy, I went to her house on Wednesday but no one was home. I can't find her anywhere and she isn't texting me back."

"…So you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Can… Can Stan and I come in?"

"Uh… sure, I guess."

"Kenny… I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Kenny… can you sit down? You'll fall when I tell you this."

"What's going on?"

"It's about Tammy"

"What about her?"

"She's… oh god Kenny, I'm so sorry."

"What happened to Tammy?"

"I want you to know that we're here for you, and-"

"_What happened to Tammy?!_"

"Tammy… Tammy died last Saturday."

"She… what?"

"Tammy died, Kenny."

"No… No! You're lying! You have to be!"

"Kenny-"

"She's not dead! _Tammy can't be dead!_"

"Kenny, where are you going?!"

"Kenny… put down the gun… this isn't the answer!"

"Death is always the answer when it comes to me, Kyle"

"KENNY!"

"Oh god… oh my god! H-he… he just…"

"Why!? Damn it, _why?!_ We could've helped you, whatever you were going through, we could've helped you…"

* * *

"You are sent to hell for the sins of- Oh hey Kenny."

"Hey Damien, How many people came here Saturday?"

"A lot, looking for someone?"

"How did you-"

"I'm the son of Satan. She's in the park by my Dad's house."

"Thanks Damien!"

* * *

"Tammy?"

"Huh? KEN?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm always here, the question is why are you here?!"

"Aw gee Ken, I didn't want to die… but…"

"Tammy… damn it…"

"K-Ken? Are you okay? You're crying…"

"I'm so sorry… I never wanted this to happen"

"It's not your fault…"

"It feels like it… I would've gladly traded places with you…"

"But then we'd just be here anyways, right?"

"Tammy... I can't stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that he'll be leaving in a few days"

"Damien, do you ever mind your own business?"

"Hey, my job is boring. Give me a break."

"Who's this?"

"Tammy, this is Damien, the son of Satan. He's pretty cool… just don't piss him off."

"Pleased to meet you, my dear."

"Damien, I swear to god if you try _anything_ on her I'll-"

"Relax, I'm just being polite."

"That's what scares me."

"Oh wow… how do you know him?"

"He's here a lot"

"That makes no sense"

"We know. Basically, your boytoy here-"

"I am going to kill you"

"Is immortal, in a sense. He can't die. More accurately, he can't stay dead. Say he's shot; he'll die and come here since I like him too much to subject him to the Mormons. But in a few days to a few months, he'll go back to life."

"How come you never told me!"

"You wouldn't've believed me."

"He's right. As a twist, no one ever remembers him dying but him. To everyone else, it's like he dropped off the face of the earth. To me, it's like a bad song they play on the radio too much."

"Hey!"

"So… you can't die."

"I've tried. Trust me, I've tried."

"Why would you _try_ to die?"

"Because sometimes I can watch my friends after I die… it just seems like they don't care for me… I had no reason to live."

"You have plenty of reason to live! What about your sister?"

"She doesn't need me… not like she used to."

"What about Stan and Kyle?"

"They'll be sad, but they'll get over it."

"…What about me?"

"…After I met you, I stopped trying to die. Because after I met you, I found a reason to live."

"But now I'm dead… and you can't stay"

"Death always finds me, I'll come and visit."

"…Can you promise me something, Ken?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't let my death hold you back. I don't want you to be sad… promise me that when the right person comes along, you won't let me stop you from following your heart."

"Tammy… I..."

"There will never be another girl like me, because everyone's unique. But you never know who you'll fall for. Love is a strange thing, Ken. I only want you to be happy. If that means you moving on from me, so be it."

"…Kenny?"

"I… I promise, Tammy."

"Good. I'll be around hell, and we can still talk… and when you find your special someone, I want to hear all about them."

* * *

"You think Kenny's coming back?"

"I don't know… I can't shake the feeling he might've killed himself."

"Stan! Kenny wouldn't do that!"

"I know! I just…"

"You're worried. I am too. With any luck, he'll turn up soon."

"Hey guys…"

"Kenny!"

"Yeah… I know… look, I'm sorry for bailing again. I just…"

"Kenny… are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You wanna tell the truth?"

"I… I saw her. Her spirit, I mean. I was probably hallucinating, but I saw her. She made me promise her something."

"What?"

"My happiness. She made me promise her to not let her death get in the way of my happiness."

"That's… how are you going to do that?"

"No idea, but I am keeping that promise to my grave."

"Hey fellas"

"Hey, Butters."

"Kenny, you look sad, are you okay?"

"I'm just going through something right now, Butters. I'll be fine in no time."

"Did you want to talk about it? People say I'm real good at listening."

"…Yeah, sure. I'd like that."

* * *

**[A/N: This is terrible, how you made it to this author's note is a mystery. So… how'd I do? I want some criticism here. Don't just blatantly attack me, tell me what I did good and bad on.]**


End file.
